1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel ion exchange resins, and, more particularly, to novel copolymers of vinyl pyridine and dihalo-compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quaternary nitrogen containing materials being cationic in nature find many uses as ion exchange materials, germicidal agents and as conductive materials. However, many of the polymeric quaternary materials are of low molecular weight and are water soluble. There are numerous polyfunctional covalent molecules that have been utilized in the preparation of crosslinked viscoelastic polymers, but to date, spontaneously formed, cross-linked ionic compounds of the type described below have not been prepared.